Battles won, hearts lost
by Queengoddess
Summary: AmiVader AU. One year after ep III the Emperor is defeated, and Lord Vader captured. Padmé Amidala is returning to Coruscant where her husband is being held...PG for minor language. Old fic.
1. Lost Cause

This is a Vader/Ami AU set one year after ep III. The last of the Jedi gathered together on Styx and managed to defeat Emperor Palpatine. During the battle, Obi-Wan Kenobi managed to unarm and capture Lord Darth Vader, his former apprentice (in this story, he's not injured and the mechanical arm from AOTC has been replaced with a bionic one, like Luke's in ESB). The Dark Lord has been brought to Coruscant, where the remaining Jedi and Senate is now working to restore the Republic. On her way to join them is Senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker...

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or these characters, and neither do I make any money out of writing this.

Author's Note: English isn't my native, so please bear with my spelling and grammar. Thanks!

---

"Fuck you, Obi-Wan."   
  
Obi-Wan felt a pang of pain as he watched the blonde man who once had been his apprentice lean against the wall in the small cell. Gray walls, one small bed, a table and nothing more. Except for the cage containing the Ysalamir, that was. Darth Vader met his gaze casually.   
  
"How is your arm?" the bearded Jedi asked, forcing himself to remain calm, not to reveal any of the agony he felt.   
  
The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed to slits as he his hand went to touch the bandage on his right arm. During their duel a few days before Obi-Wan had cut into it, and thus unarmed the young Sith.   
  
"Wondering if it'll leave a scar to remind you of your victory?" Anakin - Vader - snarled.   
  
Obi-Wan seated himself next to the man on the bed. He sighed wearily.   
  
"Anakin, I never wanted..."   
  
"Anakin is dead, old man. You've got nothing to do here."   
  
Obi-Wan met his gaze and saw nothing but mocking hatred. To see Anakin like this...It made him want to scream. But the man in front of him was right. There was nothing he could do. It was too late.   
  
He rose from the bed.   
   
"You are right. I only wanted to tell you that you're going to be moved to the prison on Arkana II next week."   
  
"As long as I don't have to put up with any damned Jedi..." He smiled. "They won't keep me there, Kenobi. I'll get away, and once I've done that, I'll have my revenge for this..." - he lifted his injured arm.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head.   
  
"How will you do that when you can't access to the Force?" he asked.   
  
There was no sarcasm or anger in his voice, only sadness. Vader gave him a hard glance and then glared at the cage high under the roof, where the Ysalamir was held.   
  
"Don't worry, old man. I'll find a way."   
  
The Jedi didn't answer. He turned and knocked on the door and the guards outside opened it to let him out. Obi-Wan felt the relief wash over him as he left the cell. And it wasn't because of the sudden return of his connection with the Force. Even though it was terrible not to feel it, the Ysalamir had nothing to do with the ache in his heart. He hadn't believed it could be pain like that. 

  
Many years ago he'd asked why Qui-Gon hadn't wanted to take another padawan after Xanatos. His master had explained it, but at that time, Obi-Wan hadn't been able to understand. When he told Qui-Gon so, the older Jedi had smiled sadly,   
  
"I hope that you will never understand, my young apprentice."   
  
And now he knew, his master had been right. 

---

Mace Windu lifted his head and nodded towards Obi-Wan as the younger Jedi entered the room where the remnants of the Jedi Council and a few others sat. The Temple had been destroyed, and until it was rebuilt the Senate had offered the remaining Jedi quarters in the Senate's building.   
  
"And what did our Sith say?" Windu asked.   
  
Obi-Wan gave him an unhappy glance.   
  
"Nothing. That Anakin was dead."   
  
The bald Jedi nodded slowly.   
  
"We will have to accept that he is lost, Obi-Wan. You must move on, as must we all."   
  
"I know. But it's not easy."   
  
He roused his shoulders and seated himself in one of the chairs standing in a circle. After the devastating war, and the near complete destruction of the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan had been asked to join the Council. Even so, it only consisted of ten members now, instead of the normal twelve.   
  
"When is the election for a new Chancellor?" he asked.   
  
"Tomorrow. I think Bail Organa has a fair chance of winning."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded.   
  
"He would be a excellent leader. He's always been a good man - and friend."   
  
"His part in our victory was essential", Mace Windu agreed.   
  
Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, then asked:   
  
"Has Senator Amidala returned yet?"   
  
The former Queen of Naboo - Anakin's _wife_ - had fled to Tatooine when it became clear that Anakin was lost to the Dark side and the Emperor took control over the galaxy. Then, when the Jedi started to fight back, she'd helped them with the planning, and once again proved to be a more than capable strategist. Now, that the Empire had been defeated, she'd visited Naboo for a few days, but was now on her way back to the capital world. 

  
Yoda gave him a sleepy glance.   
  
"Returned she has. Wants to see you she does."   
  
"Where is she?"   
  
"In the Senate right now. But she'll be waiting for you in her apartment this evening."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded.   
  
"Thank you, Master Windu. I'll see her then. How is the re-building of the temple going?"    
  
"We've started, but it's a long way to go. It'll take time."   
  
So many things had been destroyed so quickly. It wasn't more than a year since Palpatine had proclaimed himself Emperor and started the Jedi Purge. Now, only a few hundreds of Jedi remained.   
But they would rise again, even thought it would take time, Obi-Wan was sure of that. Only small remnants of the Empire still fought, and without their leader, they would soon start to dissolve.   
  
Ki-Adi Mundi seemed to share his thought. He shook his oddly formed head as he stared out through the window.   
  
"This last week has been busy. First the final battle with the Empire, and now details coming with recreating the democracy."   
  
"Would you rather have lost the battle on Styx, and be dead by now?" Kiara, an old female Jedi, asked dryly.   
  
Ki-Adi smiled.   
  
"No. But it will be nice once it's over, and everything's back to normal."   
  
"You know, it'll never be the same again"   
  
"But maybe something equally good", the Cerean offered. "We've lost much, but we _will_ rise again."   
  
_Yes, we will_, Obi-Wan thought. _But equally good? Without Anakin?_   
  
_I doubt that._

---

"Good luck, Bail. If there's any justice at all in this galaxy, you'll win the election."   
  
"Thank you, Padmé. But whoever wins, things can't be worse than under the Emperor."   
  
She smiled. The evening light fell through the high and arched windows in the long corridor, giving her dark hair a golden glow.  
  
"That's true. But you deserve to be Chancellor, more than anyone else. And you would be a good one."   
  
They rounded the corner and spotted a man in Jedirobes standing outside Nubian senator's apartment. She frowned but then she recognized him, and her frown was transformed into a smile.   
  
"Obi-Wan!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again!"   
  
Bail smiled, too, and extended his hand to the bearded Jedi.   
  
"Indeed, general Kenobi. I'm very relieved you survived the battle of Styx."   
  
"Thank you, Bail. Have to admit that it feels rather good."   
  
He turned his gaze to Amidala. His feelings for this woman was mixed. She was intelligent, strong, a very capable leader, and for that he admired her. But she had married Anakin in secret, and was forbidden, against everything he'd learned. Yet, during the last year when they fought together against Palpatine, he'd come to understand just how much she truly loved Anakin. Seeing that, it was hard to judge her.   
  
"You wanted to see me?" he said.  
  
She nodded. Bail gave them an understanding glance.   
  
"I see you tomorrow then."   
  
"Yes. Count on my vote."   
  
"I'll do that."   
  
He turned and walked away, leaving Amidala and Obi-Wan alone in the hallway, alone with the tension. There was no anger, not anymore, but the none of them could look at the other without remembering the one who wasn't with them...   
  
Amidala gave him a calm glance.   
  
"Well. Would you care for a cup of tea, Jedi Kenobi?"   
  
---

They sat in the sofa, taking small sips from their tea, a special sort made of rare waterflowers from Mon Calmari.   
  
"Your trip to Naboo was pleasant?"   
  
She smiled.   
  
"Wonderful. I've missed it so much." 

  
"I understand that."   
  
She put down her cup on the table.   
  
"Tell me about Styx." Herself, she hadn't been in the actual battle, though she'd helped plan it. "You were down at the ground, weren't?"   
  
He shrugged, feeling uneasy as they draw nearer to subjects that would be painful for the both of them...   
  
"It's not much to tell, really. Palpatine was so sure no-one could ever break through his defences, so he wasn't afraid...or careful."   
  
"He paid for that."   
  
Her voice was cold. He gave her a side-way glance.   
  
"You must not let the hatred consume you, Padmé."   
  
She met his gaze, fire burning in her dark, beautiful eyes.   
  
"Don't go Jedish with me, Obi-Wan. He stole my life, and the one I loved more than anything..." her voice trailed of.   
  
He laid a hand on her thin shoulder, not knowing what to say. He just understood her all too well. She looked up at him.   
  
"I've got to see him, Obi-Wan."   
  
He stared at her, not really surprised.   
  
"Are you sure that's such a good idea? He is nothing like the man we knew." He shook his head slightly. "Anakin is dead, Padmé."   
  
She nodded.   
  
"I know that. But I've got to see him anyway. I need it...to put an end to this. Maybe then, I'll be able to move on."   
  
There was no fear in her voice, no hesitation, only determination. He couldn't argue with that voice. 

  
"When?"   
  
"Tomorrow. Can you make it happen?"   
  
He nodded, reluctantly.   
  
"If you are sure."   
  
"I am."

---

Amidala took a deep breath and nodded. The armed guard pushed the controls and the door slid open.   
  
"You knock when you want to leave."   
  
She nodded again and then entered the cell. 

  
Anakin - Vader laid on the bed, dressed in dark standard trousers and jacket. When the door slid open he looked up. His mocking expression turned into surprise as he saw who his visitor was.   
  
For a moment he was stunned. A sudden surge of feelings almost overwhelmed him as he laid eyes upon the woman he'd once loved so dearly. It was almost like_...no, you fool, let go of it! You're the beaten Dark Lord and she is one of **them**, remember?   
_  
It wasn't in any way less jolting for Amidala. _Oh, dear heavens, Anakin..._   
  
For a moment, they just stared at each other, for a second unable to do anything else – 

  
Then her gaze hardened and he smiled coldly.   
  
"So, milady, why have I been granted this honor?"   
  
"This is not for you...Vader. I do this for me."   
  
He grinned.   
  
"I'm no longer yours to command, Senator. I do not follow anyone's wish, but my own."   
  
"Straight into prison?"   
  
His eyes darkened.   
  
"What does it matter where I am, as long as I'm no longer a slave to the Jedi."   
  
"A slave?" She shook her head. "I grieve for you, Lord Vader, if that's what you believe. Can't you see that the only time in your life when you wasn't a slave was with the Jedi?"   
  
"That's not true."   
  
"It's not?" she asked quietly.   
  
"No!" _The only time I was really free was when I was with you..._No! He pushed the thought away, smiled, leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. "No. It's not true."   
  
She smiled at him, sadly, he thought.    
  
"You know it's true, Anakin, don't you?"   
  
Incredibly fast, considering the chains, he stood, and took a step towards her.   
  
"Don't you ever call me that again!" he shouted.   
  
She met his furious gaze, unrelenting.   
  
"Why? Because you can't face the truth that you once had it all and because of nothing apart from your own actions you've lost it?"   
  
"I've won back my dignity. I'm no longer a puppet in the Jedi's game - or in yours!"   
  
She stiffened and then slapped him as hard as she could. Her voice was low, but the fire burnt hotter than a exploding sun.   
  
"Do not ever accuse me of not loving you again! I loved you more than life itself, more than I loved my people, more than I could ever have loved anyone else! When you left me, I didn't want to live any longer. The only thing keeping me from taking my life was the battle against the Emperor. And now, now that we've won, I still can't find peace. Because when I wake up in the mornings, the man I love is not by my side."   
  
She turned away from her, shivering by emotion.   
  
"Why", she said as she closed her eyes, "why didn't you die? How do you dare to live, but still refuse to hold me?"   
  
When she finished, her quick breath was the only thing to be heard in the cell. She stood so, with her back turned against him, for what seemed like eternity.   
  
Then she felt his hand on her shoulder. It was firm, but still gentle.   
  
Even now, his touch was the same.   
  
"Padmé", he said quietly. "I never meant for you to get hurt. Please believe that. It was never my intention." _I didn't think, I didn't realize..._  
  
She swallowed, fighting back tears. No weakness. She could never afford it again. But when she spoke, she heard no determination in her own voice. Just the pain she was desperately trying to shut out.   
  
"Then", she whispered, "why did you leave me?"   
  
And she took a quick step away from his hand, and called for the guard to let her out.

---

Padmé stared out through the window.   
  
_Fool, fool, fool._   
  
Why did she have to go and see Anakin? Why couldn't she just forget about him, ignore the fact that he was still alive, accept that he was another man?   
  
_Because I've tried for so long, tried all those thing. And failed. _   
  
When she'd learned that he was imprisoned she had thought she could...settle matters, once and for all. If she met him and with her own eyes saw how changed he was, she would be able to grieve for the husband she'd lost, and maybe get over it some day.   
  
She would hate Darth Vader for killing her Anakin, and stealing their life together.   
  
Padmé glanced at Obi-Wan who sat in the sofa. He'd come to hear if she was all right. She appreciated his concern. He'd always been reliable, dutiful. And now he was a friend too, she believed.    
  
She studied him closely. Somehow, it seemed as if he'd managed to accept the loss of Anakin. He could see the Dark Lord and forget the fact that the blonde prisoner once had been his best friend. How did he do that?   
  
Rain had started to fall outside. Wasn't unusual at this time of the year.   
  
She sighed.   
  
It was strange. She'd hated Anakin...oh, yes. She still did.   
  
But only because she still loved him.   
  
---

  
Darth Vader stared at the ceiling.   
  
_Why had she come?   
_  
For her own sake, she'd said.   
  
_To gain what?   
_  
Somehow, he doubted she'd achieved whatever it was she wanted.   
  
The meeting had filled him with...emotion. Shouldn't be bad. The Dark side needed to be fed with strong feelings. Anger, hatred and greed.   
  
But it _was _bad. Because what the Dark Lord of the Sith felt when looking at his wife wasn't hatred. Not at all.   
  
_She's still as beautiful. Force how I've missed her!_  
  
The traitorous thought entered his mind unbidden. _Stop it_, he ordered himself. _You don't need her. You never did.   
_  
His cheek ached slightly where she'd hit him. He'd deserved that, he guessed.   
  
How much he ever tried to convince himself she was lying, he couldn't deny what he knew, deep inside.   
  
She'd really loved him._ Once. _  
  
The pain when he admitted that to himself was unexpected. So strong. Why would he feel it?   
  
He remembered the sound of her voice when she asked him why he'd left her. Sad. Pained.   
  
Could it be...that she still cared? Loved?   
  
He shook his head irritably.   
  
This was just ridiculous. Of course she didn't. And that was just as it should. Love only stood in the way for real power.   
  
_And what power is that, chained Dark Lord?_   
  
He cursed loudly. That sounded far too much like something Obi-Wan or Yoda would say.   
  
_"Why did you leave me?"_   
  
He closed his eyes as he rolled over to rest on his stomach.   
  
"I don't know", he whispered. "Somehow I just don't know any longer."   
  


TBC


	2. Kidnapped

_The Senate was filled. Murmurs rose as the Senator of Kian entered the podium floating in the middle of the huge chamber.   
  
He looked out over the crowd and then picked up a datapad from the desk.   
  
"Gentlebeings", he said, his voice high and pitched. "All votes have been accounted for and tallied. The new Supreme Chancellor of the Republic is Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan." ___

_  
Cheers rose in the room as the small pod with the Alderaanian delegation slid into the middle of the chamber. Bail entered the podium and started to speak.   
_  
Mace Windu turned off the holo.   
  
"I think that went very well", he said.   
  
Yoda nodded.   
  
"A good Chancellor he will be."   
  
"And once the politics are cleared up, we can turn out attention back to healing our own wounds."   
  
Yoda seemed to ponder that before answering.   
  
"Over it is not. The new Imperial leader...a threat he is."   
  
Mace frowned, but then nodded solemnly.   
  
"You are right. But I believe we'll be able to defeat him. The Jedi will rise again."   
  
"Hope so I do. But certain, I am not."   
  
The bald master regarded his short friend. Suddenly, he felt a twist in his stomach.   
  
Yoda was right. It wasn't over. 

  
---

  
"What? A new leader?"   
  
Obi-Wan stared at Bail who shrugged uneasily. The Jedi frowned, and gave him a close look.   
  
"You are telling me that some unknown guy has gathered all the remaining Imperial troops, and are leading them against us? And you knew it a week ago? Why haven't you said anything? This should have been..."   
  
Bail lifted his hand.   
  
"Obi-Wan, we had no choice. We had to keep it quiet. We needed to get the election out of our way first. With all the confusion right now, things would only have gotten worse, had we said anything."   
  
Obi-Wan sighed. He could see the truth in that, but still...to let an Imperial commander stomp around in the galaxy with a huge fleet...   
  
"Why tell me now?"   
  
"The Jedi, of course, will participate in the battle against him. And you are one of their leaders, a general. We thought you should know."   
  
"And you need something from me."   
  
Bail nodded, somewhat reluctantly.   
  
"Yes", he said, hesitating. "We don't know who this leader is, know nothing at all."   
  
Obi-Wan waited.   
  
"Most of the Imperial leaders were killed on Styx, or have fled. We only have one of the ones high enough to know anything valuable - "   
  
"Oh, no Bail!" Obi-Wan cut him off in the middle of the sentence. "Forget it. He would rather die, than help us."   
  
"We can ask him, right? Offer him something for his co-operation."   
  
"What could we possibly offer him? You know we can't let him walk away, he's too dangerous. Bail, he is a Sith."   
  
The words were sour in his mouth. A Sith. Anakin was a Sith, so dangerous he had to be locked up.   
  
Bail shrugged.   
  
"Favours in the prison, there's got to be something."   
  
"He won't do it. And either way, he's too proud to accept any favours from us."   
  
Bail closed his eyes. He had dark bags under them.  
  
"We have to try, Obi-Wan. Right now, he's our only option."   
  
Obi-Wan sighed, feeling as tired as Bail looked.  
  
"As you wish. I'll talk to him. But there's not a chance."   
  
"Thank you, my friend."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded curtly, and turned to leave.   
  
"Obi-Wan?"   
  
He looked at the Supreme Chancellor.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
Bail met his gaze steadily.   
  
"I'm not the only one who needs you. The whole galaxy does."

---

At this time of the day, late in the evening as it was, the part of the Senate's building that had been reserved for the Jedi was filled with the beings who'd sworn to protect the Republic.   
  
Mace Windu lifted his head when Obi-Wan entered the small room and mad a nod towards the chair next to him. Obi-Wan went over the floor and sank down on the stuffed pillows.   
  
"A hard day?"   
  
"Yes, master. Chancellor Organa told me about this new leader of the Empire."   
  
Mace Windu nodded with a sigh.   
  
"The Force should know that we could have done without that. But we are to face all events, good and bad."   
  
"You know he wanted me to talk to…Vader about it?"   
  
The dark-skinned leader of the Council raised his brow.   
  
"Do you believe he would say anything to us?"   
  
"No, but the Supreme Chancellor thought it's worth a try."   
  
"Maybe. It can't hurt."   
  
"I'm allowed to speak to him then?"   
  
Mace Windu gave him a curious glance.   
  
"Of course, Jedi Kenobi. Why do you ask?"   
  
Obi-Wan smiled faintly.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I hoped you'd say no."   
  
---  
  
Vader was doing the few exercises the measured space would allow when Obi-Wan arrived. He gave the Jedi a contemptuous glance, finished the move and threw himself at the bed.   
  
"I thought I'd gotten rid of you."   
  
"I need to talk to you." Obi-Wan's voice was tight, as the Jedi did his best to suppress the pain and intense sorrow that tore him apart as soon he set eyes upon Anakin – Vader.  
  
"Talk as much as you like, Jedi. Even though I'd prefer it if you did so elsewhere."   
  
He paused and yawned.   
  
"So, what is it this time?"   
  
"A new leader has taken control of the remaining Imperial forces."   
  
The young Dark Lord snorted.   
  
"The vultures are already there, trying to get a piece of the corpse."   
  
Obi-Wan frowned.   
  
"You don't fancy the idea of the Empire fighting back?"   
  
Vader gave him a casual glance.   
  
"Why should the Empire matter to me if I'm not there to rule it?" He smiled at Obi-Wan's puzzled expression. "C'mon, old man. It's all about power. The Empire gave us, the Sith, power, that's why it was created. Do you think I give a damn about what happens to it now?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded slowly. That was what he'd wanted to hear.   
  
"Should I take it as if you don't care about what happens to the Empire now?"   
  
"I thought I just said that. Then again, you always never too quick to catch up." He looked up, suddenly alert. "What about that, Kenobi? Why do you wanna know? You're up to something, aren't you?"   
  
Obi-Wan took a step closer.   
  
"We don't know who this leader is. The knowledge would mean a lot to us."   
  
Vader laughed. Then he shook his head and gave Obi-Wan an amused glance.   
  
"Spare me, Kenobi. You're not made for that kind of talk, it only makes you look even more pathetic. So you want me to give you the name, and then wait for the cookies you give to an obedient dog?"   
  
"I wouldn't…"   
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't, but it's true, huh?"   
  
Obi-Wan sighed.   
  
"Fine. Have it your way. Will you help us?"   
  
Vader gave him a glare of uttermost contempt.   
  
"Hell I will! It's true I don't care about the Empire any more. But that doesn't mean I'd like to help you. To be frank, I'd be ready to help anyone who could bring your fall about. You've got me here", he nodded towards the door, "and you've got me wearing chains anytime I see anyone except the Jedi. I'm your prisoner to do whatever you want with. But if you for one damned second believe I'll give in to you, you're wrong." He shrugged and leaned back against the wall. "And now that you know that, won't you just leave?"   
  
Obi-Wan rose.   
  
"You know how to get me, should you change your mind."   
  
"Is this the last time I see you then? Or is that too much to hope?"   
  
Obi-Wan stopped and turned back to behold the man on the bed. When he spoke, he could no longer hide the pain in his voice.   
  
"There is a chance. If it is that way, and this is our last meeting, I bid you goodbye. And may the Force be with you, Lord Vader."   
  
And he went out of the cell, not looking back.

Vader looked at the shut door.   
  
May the Force be with you? What that supposed to be some kind of irony? He glared maliciously at the Ysalamir.   
  
Damn that Jedi. How did he dare to mock him?   
  
But somewhere, deep inside, he heard a small voice telling him it was no mockery. Obi-Wan's words had held no sarcasm, just…sadness.   
  
Why the hell should he care of that? Kenobi's pain should satisfy him. On some level it did.   
  
_On some level it bothers you._   
  
_Shut up!_   
  
Why didn't the old man hate him? Padmé was angry, showed it. Padmé…   
  
He firmly dismissed the memory of her face. She would only weaken him. And as a Dark Lord of the Sith he allowed no weakness.   
  
_So. What about Obi-Wan then?_   
  
It seemed as if the old man finally had accepted the fact that Anakin Skywalker was dead. Good. But why didn't he hate Vader?   
  
He ought to. Sure, he was a Jedi, but he was still a human, right? So why didn't he hate him?   
  
_And if he had_, Vader thought as he rose, _it would make it so much easier to forget that he once had loved the man as a father.   
  
_He had an idea Obi-Wan was remembering that too. Could explain the sad tone in his voice.   
  
Vader took a deep breath. Everything was fine, right? Obi-Wan had understood that Vader was all that was left of Anakin Skywalker, and that hurt him.   
  
Good. After all, that's what he'd wanted.   
  
But why didn't it feel better then?   
  
---  
  
"He's advancing, Bail. We need to stop him now, before the people decides he's a better leader than the Republic."   
  
Bail Organa nodded as he paced over the floor in the small antechamber.   
  
"I know. But we need more information." He glanced at Obi-Wan, who stared back from one of the chairs around the table.   
  
Obi-Wan knew he'd been disappointed when the Jedi told him about what Vader had said, but he'd done what he could. He wasn't going to apologize for that.   
  
Bail sighed.   
  
"We're checking all archives, all spies at our disposal are searching for any tiny piece of information."   
  
"We can't wait for that", said Senator Kayla of Sarla. The humanoid femals was dressed her planet's formal costume and radiated calm competence.   
  
Bail stopped in the middle of one step and nodded reluctantly.   
  
"I know, Senator Kayla. I know. The question is, what can we possibly do?"

---

On the Imperial cruiser the "Dread", Korlon Eysh was watching his men at work from the bridge. A small smile lingered on his lips-   
  
What a bunch of ignorant fools they were, the Republic leaders. Soon they would pay for their stupidity. Pay in blood and tears. In lives.   
  
After the death of the Emperor the whole Imperial fleet had collapsed. It had screamed for a strong leader to wave the flag and guide them in the battle against the traitors.   
  
He'd waited for such a moment. Now that he'd got it, he would never let go.   
  
Never.   
  
And he would win.   
  
But before that could happen there was a lot of work to be done. Persons to take care of. Lord Vader, for one.   
  
Korlon had never trusted the Dark Lord. He doubted the Sith would stay loyal to the Empire while rotting in prison. That left him with two options. He could free him and put him back in command. But what good would that do? Vader would never let Korlon rule the Empire if he had a chance to stop it. So, the Kel Dor guessed, the only solution would be to kill him.   
  
Well. He wouldn't mourn the Dark Lord. Actually, he would rather enjoy his painful execution.   
  
And then there were the senators. Bail Organa. The Jedi. They would die, all of them.   
  
But for the moment he had a special plan for the young senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala Skywalker.   
  
He smiled once more.   
  
He would enjoy using Vader's wife to kill the Dark Lord- And then he would kil her as well.   
  
Korlon Eysh turned and left the bridge, preparing the orders that would bring his plan about.   
  
---  
  
Padmé combed her long hair as she watched the news on the holo. The last two days had been so busy she almost hadn't had time to sleep, let alone watch the news. But it was worth it. The peace must go before anything else. And she'd never been afraid of hard work.   
  
Besides, it kept her from thinking of…him.   
  
She sighed. Now that nothing occupied her, the thoughts returned. The memory of their conversation stood clear in her brain.   
  
Damned be that man!   
  
It was fortunate he was about to be moved to one of the most well guarded places in the galaxy, where she would have no chance of seeing him. If she could choose to follow him, even as he was now, she would do that, rather than living without him again. Realizing that had been one of the more terrifying moments in her life.  
  
But she couldn't. For one, he wouldn't allow it. Neither would the Jedi, or the Supreme Chancellor. And then there was her responsibility. Her people trusted her, so did Bail. As to the Jedi...well, they didn't exactly trust her. Not after she'd "stolen" their Chosen One. Padmé's smile was sardonic.   
  
She had to be strong, and she hated him for making it so hard.   
  
Force, she didn't _want_ to love him!   
  
With an uncharacteristic roar of anger she threw the comb at the table and rose.   
  
At that moment she realized that she was no longer alone in the apartment. She turned around quickly, but it was too late. Arms locked around her neck, and she could no longer breath. She fought furiously to get loose, but the grip wouldn't soften. She lost consciousness and everything went black.   
  
  
  
  
Vader awoke with a start.   
  
_What the…? _  
  
The sensation of sudden alarm passed. He frowned. He couldn't feel the Force, but he'd felt _something._   
  
Something that was very wrong.   
  
He didn't know why, but suddenly it felt as if his blood had frozen to ice.

TBC


	3. Escape

Obi-Wan had just returned from a small trip to one of the exotic gardens on Coruscant. There he'd sought the comfort only the purest form of the Force could offer. Coruscant was thriving, buzzing with life, but there was little comfort in the almost overwhelming roar in the Force the planet created. For a fleeting moment, he wished he could visit Alderaan, or any desolate and peaceful planet. There was so much to think of, to consider. He needed the peace, but the Republic needed _him_, so he had to take what little he could find here on the capital.   
  
He sighed. Sure, it'd been soothing, and yes, he felt better. Still...   
  
Even if he spent years in the garden, his pain would not go away.   
  
He rounded the corner and ran straight into Senator Kayla. She gasped for air and gave him a very serious glance.   
  
"Jedi Kenobi. We've been looking for you."   
  
Her tone...whatever she wanted, it wouldn't be good.   
  
"Senator Amidala of Naboo has been kidnapped."   
  
---  
  
As they walked down the corridors towards the conference room where the Jedi Council and Bail Organa was waiting, she told him what little she knew.   
  
"The Senator was late for an appointment with the Imperial Trade delegation. Senator Mon went over to her apartment, but found the door open, and Senator Amidala missing. The room was in a mess, but security found a small holoproj with Imperial signs. The recording – voice only - says she won't be released until we turn over Lord Vader to them. Further instructions will arrive later this evening."   
  
Obi-Wan was still stunned by the news. Padmé - kidnapped. It seemed impossible...   
  
As the couple entered the conference room heads were turned in their direction. Mace Windu, next to Bail Organa at the end of the table, nodded lightly to Obi-Wan.   
  
"Obi-Wan. I'm relieved to see you. Has Senator Kayla informed you about the present situation?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded.   
  
"Yes. What are we going to do?"   
  
Bail sighed.   
  
"We don't know. Senator Amidala has been one of our leading forces. I don't know if we could have made it through this latst days without her, or if we will make the coming ones. And then I don't include our personal relationships to her. But we _can't _give them Vader."   
  
"You are right, Chancellor. Maybe we'll have to sacrifice the senator."   
  
Bail gave Glam, an aged Jedi, a pained glance and shook his head.   
  
"We cannot do that either. We..." he shook his head. "I don't know."   
  
"I suggest that we'll wait with our decision until we receive more information." Mace Windu's voice was calm, as always.   
  
Bail looked at the head of the Council, then nodded.   
  
"I think that's our best option. Until they make contact, we will resume our normal activities. The loss of Senator Amidala is devastating, but we can't allow it to stun us."   
  
He rose, and nodded at them.   
  
"Back to work, gentlebeings."   
  
---  
  
Amidala was angry, but still not afraid. She'd awoken in a cell about half an hour ago and she didn't know where she was.   
  
On a ship of some kind, she guessed, an Imperial one. At least if she was to judge from the strict, cold design.    
  
Suddenly the door slid open and revealed a cloaked alien. He was dressed in blue and red armour, and had a small black breathing-mask covering parts of his face. She recognized him as a Kel Dor.    
  
He gave her a small nod.   
  
"Senator Amidala. I am happy to see that you are awake."   
  
"Where am I?" she asked calmly, no emotion in her voice.   
  
"On the Dread, an Imperial Cruiser. I am Korlon Eysh, Imperial Commander." She imagined a small smile on his lips, even though she could not see it. "And soon to be the undisputed ruler of this galaxy."   
  
"So. You are the one leading the Empire now." Her voice still showed no emotion, save for perhaps a small hint of sarcasm. She wouldn't allow him to see any signs of worry or fear. "I thought the Empire disliked aliens."   
  
The lines in his face hardened and he curled his fingers into a fist.   
  
"Yes. And that is why I, despite my superior cunning, only held the rank of a Commander. In my Empire, talents won't be wasted because of specie."   
  
"But because of opinions."   
  
He made a small gesture with his right arm, more at ease now. Once again, his voice was soft and in control.   
  
"Isn't it the same with your Republic? Or do you show any mercy to those who stay loyal to the Empire?"   
  
She met his gaze, and answered coldly.   
  
"The Empire wants to destroy everyone standing in their way. We do not punish people because of their opinions, but because of their actions." She made a pause. "Why have you brougth me here?"   
  
He made another casual gesture.   
  
"You will serve as a...ah, guarantee. The Republic has something I want, and you will help me make sure I get it."   
  
"And that is? A throne?"   
  
"In time, yes. Before that happens, however, there are a few things to settle. This is one of them." He shrugged. "That is not your problem, though. You will not live to see it."   
  
"I see. Once you've got what you want, you'll kill me."   
  
"You _are_ a traitor, Senator."   
  
He looked around in the small cell.   
  
"I'm afraid this isn't one of our most comfortable rooms, but it will have to do. After all, you won't stay here for long. And now, I have to leave you. But I think we'll see each again at your execution. I wouldn't want to miss that."   
  
He bowed curtly and turned. She stared at the shut door for a furious moment, then reached for the bottle of water standing on the small table next to her.   
  
She would find a way out of this.   
  
At least she hoped so.

---

"Chancellor, you have a call waiting."   
  
Bail turned, as did Obi-Wan. This had to be it, he could feel it...   
  
"Who?" Bail demanded.   
  
"I don't know, sir. He says he is calling from an Imperial Cruiser."   
  
The Chancellor and the Jedi exchanged glances. Then Bail looked back to the aide.   
  
"I'll take it in the Conference room. Find the Jedi Council and the High Senate, and send them there immediately."   
  
"Yes, sir!"   
  
The aide left and Bail and Obi-Wan hurried towards the room. They found four of the seven senators and five Jedi waiting for them. The aide had done a good job.   
  
Together they entered the room and seated themselves around the long, dark table. Bail took a deep breath, then turned on the wall-wide holoscreen.   
  
It was filled with the image of an alien in strange red and blue patterned armour -   
  
"Greetings, traitors", he said, his voice deep and soft.   
  
Bail Organa stood, unaffected by this opening speech.   
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.   
  
The being bowed his head mockingly.   
  
"High Commander Korlon Eysh, the new ruler of the galaxy."   
  
"Really? I must have missed the appointment. And most of the people did too, I'm afraid."   
  
"Don't be stupid, Chancellor", Eysh purred. "I will be acknowledge, all in due time. And then no one will doubt or question my superior power. If you are wise, you won't either."   
  
"I don't believe that, Commander Eysh. Why don't you tell us what you want?"   
  
"I want Vader, I've already told you that."   
  
"I don't think the people would allow that."   
  
"You are a fool, Chancellor, who doesn't know how to use your power."   
  
"The power was given to me by the people, and shall be used to their benefit. I tell you, we cannot give you Vader."   
  
"Would it be easier if I told you that I don't intent to use him in the war?" The alien laughed. "I assure you, Chancellor, I want him only for the pleasure of witnessing his slow execution."   
  
Bail frowned, and glance at Obi-Wan who stood just as puzzled.   
  
"Why would you do that?", the dark-haired politician asked.   
  
"We all know about the Dark Lord's hunger for power. I do not believe he would let me rule the Empire as I liked, if he had a chance to intervene."   
  
"He won't be able to do it now either."   
  
Eysh's eyes narrowed.   
  
"True", he said quitely. "There's other reasons as well, but they are...personal."   
  
"Either way, I'm afraid it's impossible."   
  
It could have been a cold smile behind that mask.   
  
"Nothing is impossible for the one who holds the power. Think about it, Chancellor. I'll give you one day. In twenty-four standard hours, Senator Amidala will be executed if I've not received word that you are ready for the exchange."   
  
The pictured disappeared as the screen went black.   
  
Bail turned to look at the rest of them.   
  
"So. What do you think?"   
  
Ki-Adi Munid frowned.   
  
"He's a Kel Dor. I thought the Emperor disliked aliens."   
  
"Which can explain his bitterness towards Lord Vader", Mace Windu remarked, "though I don't believe Vader really had anything against other species. Anyhow, I believe he's telling the truth. He only wants to kill him."   
  
Obi-Wan and several of the other Jedi nodded in agreement. Bail shrugged uneasily.   
  
"The doesn't change much. We can't do it. The political effects would be disastrous. Besides, we cannot send anyone to his death like that. Not even Vader."   
  
"And instead Senator Amidala will die", Senator Mon of Malastere said quietly.   
  
Bail sighed.   
  
"There's got to be a way out of this. Maybe we could buy some more time."   
  
"What about a rescue?", Jedi Kiara, the slender replacement for Saesee Tiin, wondered.   
  
"That wouldn't work. We have no idea where they might be."   
  
"Track down the transmission."   
  
"It came from a starship. When we arrive to the place, it's already left."   
  
"What then?"   
  
Silence followed the last question. Then, Mace Windu broke it.   
  
"Whatever we do, I strongly recommend that Vader is moved to Arkana II immediately."   
  
Bail nodded.   
  
"I'll take care of that as soon as this meeting is over." He looked at Obi-Wan. "Would you care to accompany Vader and the guards to make sure nothing happens, General Kenobi?"   
  
Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. He didn't really want to, but he'd learned to accept his assignments. And besides, even if Bail had asked him as a Chancellor, he _was_ his friend. Even though it annoyed him to be sent away from Coruscant in time of such crisis...   
  
"As you wish, Chancellor. If you agree, masters?" he added with a glance at the Jedi.   
  
"Mace Windu looked down at Yoda, who remained quiet. The bald Jedi nodded.   
  
"Go, Obi-Wan. But hurry back."   
  
"Yes, master Windu."   
  
"Well. We all need some time to think, I believe", Bail said, and pressed his hands against the table, as if he prepared to rise. "We'll have a new meeting in twelve hours. Pray that we have a solution by then."   
  
He nodded and they rose as he did the same. Obi-Wan felt the frustration fill him as he left the room. Another meeting? They were holding meetings while Padmé was captured, and awaiting her execution. He sneered. Suddenly he seemed to remember why he didn't have much faithin politicians.     
  
He pushed that away. It wouldn't help him.   
  
He doubted anything could.

---

Vader blinked as the door slid open. It was still in the middle of the night and the breakfast shouldn't arrive in hours. He frowned as he spotted Obi-Wan and the two guards enter the cell. The armoured guards pointed their blasters at him.   
  
Vader sat up in the bed and raised his eyebrows.   
  
"I really thought I'd seen the last of you, Kenobi. What's now?"   
  
"You're going to be moved."   
  
"Now? It's in the middle of the night, old man."   
  
Obi-Wan merely nodded.   
  
"Get dressed and pick up your things."   
  
Vader gave him an angry glance, but rose and went over to the table where his clothes laid. He put them on quickly; just trousers, a shirt, a jacket, socks and dark boots. Then he turned.   
  
"Don't move", one of the guards ordered and stepped towards him. "Give me your hands."   
  
Vader detested letting Obi-Wan see him getting chained, but there was nothing he could do with those blasters aimed at him. Maybe it would be worth an attack on his former master. If he moved quickly he could break the man's neck before they shot him…   
  
He offered his hands and the guard put the manacles on. Vader gave Obi-Wan a cold smile as the guard kneeled to chain his feet.   
  
The guard rose and aimed his weapon at him as the other one opened the cage with the Ysalamir. He fastened in a harness and went over to Vader.   
  
"Lift your arms", he instructed. Vader did so, and gritted his teeth as he felt the thongs around his chest. He now carried the loathsome creature that blinded him to the Force on his back.   
  
Being blind to the Force…It was something that almost made him wish he could take his life. Not that he would give the Jedi that satisfaction. But it was as if they'd deprived him of both hearing and seeing and feeling at the same time.   
  
Numb…completely numb.   
  
Obi-Wan looked at him and Vader stared back. If that damned Jedi dared to say anything –   
  
But he didn't. Instead, he just turned and walked out of the cell. One of the guards gestured with his blaster to make Vader move.   
  
It was the first time in three days he'd been outside the cell. On Arkana II, a planet designed for keeping very special prisoners, he would have the opportunity to get out every day, but here on Coruscant they didn't dare to take that risk. Every time he'd been outside, he'd been guarded by at least one Jedi.   
  
He turned to look at Obi-Wan, who'd been waiting patiently for them to join him,   
  
"Care to tell me about this sudden hurry?"   
  
The Jedi hesitated then shrugged.   
  
"Why not. I won't matter." He gave Vader a quick glance. "Padmé has been kidnapped by this new Imperial leader."   
  
Vader stopped short.   
  
"What?! How could that happen?" He stared at Obi-Wan. "What kind of security do you have, can't you even protect your own senators – " He cut himself off, realizing he was letting too much out.   
  
"Move on", one of the guards ordered and he started to walk again, feeling stunned. Obi-Wan eyed him closely. He hadn't expected Vader to react so strongly. He would almost seem as if he…cared?   
  
"Not this night, but the one before, someone broke into her apartment and left with her, leaving a message. This evening we got a call from this Imperial who told us that he wanted you in exchange for her."   
  
Vader, still shocked, gave him a disbelieving stare.   
  
"What? You can't tell me you'll do as he wants?"   
  
"Of course not. But we wanted to move you where you would be safely kept."   
  
Vader snorted.   
  
"Safely kept indeed." He paused. "Do you know who he is by now?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded.   
  
"Ever heard of someone called Korlon Eysh?"   
  
Vader gasped.   
  
"For Force's sake!" he whispered through clench teeth.   
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.   
  
"You know him then?"   
  
Vader met his gaze, and Obi-Wan thought he could see a faint hint of fear in that glance. But no, that would be ridiculous…   
  
"You bet I do", the Dark Lord told him. "He's twisted. A lunatic. Longs for power, hates the Emperor because he didn't like aliens, has been planning to take over the Empire ever since the start."   
  
"Why did you keep him?"   
  
"He was no real threat, and he was useful. No moral, no aversions whatsoever. He enjoys tormenting his victims. Some of the things he's done…Damn, Kenobi, tell me it's not true."   
  
Obi-Wan swallowed. This just got even better…now Padmé's kidnapper wasn't only evil, he was insane as well.  
  
He could see Vader was thinking the same. The former Jedi seemed distant, as if he wasn't really present in the room.   
  
They continued in silence, both lost in thought.   
  
A few minutes later the little group reached the hangar. Only one ship waited there, a small anonymous craft. But even though it looked fragile it had more than enough firepower and the shield was almost unbreakable.   
  
Vader gave it an appraising look. He wouldn't mind a trip in that model. Well. At least not if he'd been the pilot. As it was now, it didn't seem quite as fun.   
  
Korlon Eysh.   
  
He would kill her. There was no doubt about that. Even if the Republic agreed on his conditions and he got what he wanted, he would never let her go. And he would make sure that her end was painful, too.   
  
Suddenly, he couldn't stand that thought.   
  
_For Force's sake, not Padmé!_ His wife…his beloved wife.   
  
_Beloved…still_   
  
A sudden flash of incredible pain, almost to much to bear, rippled through his body.   
  
_She really loved me._   
  
He looked at Obi-Wan. The Jedi seemed preoccupied.   
  
The guards stopped outside the ship, and with them the two other men.   
  
"We need to check with the controls. You can take care of him for a minute?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded.   
  
The guards turned and walked over the platform and out through the small door. Vader glanced at Obi-Wan. The man was deep in thought.   
_  
Padmé…_   
  
He'd only got one chance.   
  
Vader took a step towards the ship as if he wanted to have a look at it. Obi-Wan didn't react. Vader took a deep breath. Then he turned and slammed himself backwards against the edge of the ramp.   
  
He could hear the Ysalamir crush. And felt the Force coming back to him. Like one, glorious wave it washed over him. Once again, he was alive, whole –   
  
He turned and faced Obi-Wan. Before the Jedi had a chance to understand what was going on, Vader used the Force to slam him against the wall. The Dark Lord waved his hand and the chains fell to the floor.   
  
He rushed up on the ramp and into the ship.   
  
Guards came running over the floor. He didn't care about them. Ten seconds later the ship lifted.   
  
People screamed in the comm, ordering him to turn back. When he didn't, they fired at him. He avoided the fire easily and one minute later he entered hyperspace.   
  


TBC


	4. Rescue

Obi-Wan stared at the wall. How could he possible be so stupid? Sure, he'd been worried about Padmé and what Eysh might do to her, but that was no excuse.   
  
Bail paced over the floor, looking somewhat like a sabercat in a cage.   
  
_Like Vader in his cell...  
_  
The Supreme Chancellor stopped and sighed.   
  
"We can't just sit here. We must find him, immediately."   
  
Mace Windu nodded grimly.   
  
"Indeed. But that might be close to impossible. He'd rather die than be imprisoned again."   
  
Obi-Wan wanted to smash his head into a stonewall. Hard. The Republic would have to do everything to find Vader. That would leave little forces to save Padmé. And it was all his fault!   
  
Mace Windu turned to the troubled Jedi and gave him a calm glance.   
  
"You don't have time to bury yourself with guilt, Obi-Wan", he said, not un-gently.   
  
The bearded Jedi looked up and nodded.   
  
"Yes, master Windu. But..."   
  
"And there's no time for 'buts' either, my friend. Vader has escaped. What's important now is how to recapture him, not how he managed to get away."   
  
Obi-Wan sighed, but bowed his head in agreement. The master was right.   
  
"What to do then? We're searching for the ship, but it was made for hiding. And Padmé..."   
  
Mace Windu stood completely still for a moment.   
  
"We'll have to wait. I don't think Vader will go on quietly. Sooner or later, he'll reveal himself, and by then we must be ready. For the moment, there is little else we can do."   
  
---

  
The feeling was incredible.   
  
He was free! Free from the Jedi, from the cell...and most of all, free from the Ysalamir.   
  
For someone not in tune with the Force it would be impossible to understand what being cut from it was like. And the stronger you were, the more it hurt.   
  
And there was no one stronger than him.   
  
So. What now?   
  
Padmé...yes.   
  
He frowned. Why should he care? He didn't know. Yet he did.   
  
Well. He would save her, all right.   
  
Then he would be free from everything that still bound him.   
  
Free, at last.   
  
---

  
He looked around in the smoky room, as he sipped his drink. Scum from all over the galaxy filled the cantina. No risk of anyone noticing a Dark Lord on the run.   
  
He'd been almost out of fuel, and the closest planet had been Malaster.   
  
Vader sighed. If he'd had a racer...   
  
But no time for that now. Besides, if a human suddenly started to win the podraces, people would talk. Eventually, the Jedi would hear about it. They would know it was him.   
  
After all, they weren't _that_ stupid.   
  
Where to find Eysh? Probably on the Dread. Where to find the Dread then? And when if he found it, how could he be sure Padmé was there?   
  
Well, he just knew.   
  
He just knew -   
  
Vader almost choked on his drink when the reality of that hit him. _He just knew_. If he did...that would mean their bond was still there.   
  
A bond that would make him find her.   
  
  
  
  
Back in space, Vader closed his eyes.   
  
Took a deep breath. Reached for the Force...   
  
It filled him...filled him and became one with him. Flowed through him, controlling him, was controlled by him...   
  
Once again, they were one.   
  
_Padmé - _   
  
He focused his whole being on her, purging his mind of any other thought. Searched for her...   
  
_Searched for her -   
  
- found her!_   
  
With his eyes still closed he lifted his arm and fed the navigator with the co-ordinates.   
  
  
  
  
Amidala sat up.   
  
_What the - ?_

  
The sensation ended abruptly. She tried to grip it, but it was gone, as if it had never been there.   
  
But it had. She _had_ felt something.   
  
Felt _something_...   
  
It reminded her of...him. She cursed inwardly. _Don't think of him, he doesn't mean anything...forget him!_   
  
But as she rested her head against her knees, senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker couldn't think of anything or anyone else.   
  
_Anakin, where are you?_

---

"Still no traces?"   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head downheartedly. "Not a single one."   
  
"And Senator Amidala?"   
  
"Eysh hasn't contacted us yet, but we're running out of time."   
  
Bail sighed.   
  
"At least we've been able to keep it secret."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded grimly.   
  
"Yes", he agreed. "But for how long?"   
  
---  
  
The ship came out of lightspeed. Vader felt his heart pounding. It ought to be right, he believed it to be right, but yet...   
  
The ship that appeared in front of him was huge.   
  
He smiled, satisfied.   
  
Then the smiled faded, and was replaced with a frown.   
  
So, he'd found the ship and Padmé was on it, he was sure of that. What the hell was he supposed to do now?   
  
Make a run for it and hope everything worked?   
  
Why not? There was no reason it wouldn't.   
  
For a normal person it would have been stupid, not to say foolish, to enter a ship without a plan. But he was no ordinary person.   
  
He was Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and one with the Force.   
  
Besides, why start doing the smart things now?   
  
He steered his small craft towards the Dread. His comm buzzed into life.   
  
"Incoming craft, this is the Dread. Identify yourself."   
  
Vader leaned towards the small speaker-unit.   
  
"This is Dark Force, asking for permission to dock."   
  
"Request confirmed. Send clearance-code for permission."   
  
Vader closed his eyes, and reached out. It was harder to do this when the victim was far away.   
  
"You don't need it. Permission granted."   
  
The control hesitated. Vader pressed harded.   
  
"Permission granted, Dark Force. You may dock in the main hangar."   
  
"Thank you, control", Vader said with a mild smile as he shut of the comm and steered towards the ship.   
  
The easy part, check.   
  
  
  
  
The hangar was almost empty.   
  
As Vader left the ship a dozen of stormtroopers entered the hangar. He waited for them below the ramp.   
  
Padmé's presence...he could feel it, as palpable as the sunshine on Tatooine.   
  
They come to a halt just before him, and their leader aimed his weapon at Vader. The Dark Lord almost smiled. If the man only knew...   
  
But there was no risk of being recognized as long as he kept his hood on.   
  
"What is your errand?" the leader asked, his voice somewhat distorted behind the mask.   
  
"I'm here to deliver a message for the Imperial Commander", Vader said with the confident, ominous voice of a man who expected to be obeyed at any time, without questions.   
  
The voice of a Dark Lord.   
  
"Check it", the leader ordered one of his men. Vader waved his hand slightly.   
  
"You don't need to check it", he said.   
  
The leader glanced at Vader, then at his men.   
  
"You don't need to check it", he said.   
  
"I can go find him on my own", Vader continued, and wondered if it really was such a wonder that the Jedi had defeated them, considering the intelligence of the troopers.   
  
"You can go find him on your own."   
  
Vader smiled.   
  
"All too kind", he mumbled as he went past the squad.   
  
  
  
  
The corridors on the Dread were identical with the corridors on most Imperial starships. A little boring, perhaps, but you didn't visit an Imperial ship for fun.   
  
And he wasn't here to inspect furniture, either.   
  
He hadn't much time. There must be _someone_ with half a working brain on this ship, and sooner or later that person would question Vader's presence.   
  
He better be out of here by then.   
  
---  
  
Korlon took a deep breath to control his rage.   
  
He'd given them a chance to answer to his offer. And they'd thrown it away.   
  
Fools. Ignorant fools.   
  
Well. At least he would have the pleasure of seeing Senator Amidala die. The Republic would pay for their arrogance, all in due time, as would Darth Vader. But first his wife.   
  
Ah, yes. In her pain, he might find some retribution.   
  
He turned to his guards.   
  
"Bring me Senator Skywalker", he ordered, "immediately."

---

Vader entered the prisoners' area. Not very big on this ship, but at least someone had considered it worthy of a heavily guarded door. Not that it was guarded enough to stop a Dark Lord in tune with the Force.   
  
He looked around in the narrow hallway between the two rows of door. Not many cells, but the ones that were seemed to be occupied.   
  
Her presence was stronger than ever. She was here, so close -   
  
He stopped outside her cell. She was in there, he could feel it. Vader pushed the controls and the door slid open.   
  
  
  
  
Padmé looked up as she heard the sound of the door opening. Maybe Eysh finally had decided it was time for her to die. Well, she wouldn't go without a fight...   
  
She gasped as she recognised the figure standing in the opening.   
  
"Anakin!"   
  
Without thinking she rose and, unable to prevent herself, she flung herself in his arms. He wrapped them around her and held her close. She looked up and met his blue gaze. He flinched, as if he suddenly realized what he was doing, and took a step backwards, letting his arms drop. Padmé felt her jaw tighten.   
  
Of course. He wasn't Anakin. He was Darth Vader, and he loved no one.   
  
And still, she couldn't stop herself from loving him...   
  
Not allowing her feelings to show, she moved past him and out through the door.   
  
"We better get moving", she said, not looking at him, not acknowledging what had transpired a moment before. He didn't say anything, but followed her down the corridor. They went past the four fallen guards outside the armoured door leading to the cellblock. She glanced at them and gave her husband a sarcastic glare.   
  
"Still no sense of refinement, I see?"   
  
He stared at her angrily and gritted his teeth. _Of all the ungrateful beings he'd encountered..._

"And you still think you'll never have to thank anyone for anything", he snarled.

She stopped and took a step closer towards him.

  
"Hell freezes over before I thank you!" she hissed.   
  
He stopped as well, his eyes shooting daggers.   
  
"You..."   
  
They stared at each other, both with their faces twisted with anger. Inwardly. Padmé admitted that she wasn't really angry with him, but with herself. Just as he was angry for embracing her, those few seconds in the cell.   
  
Vader opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again, and turned. She did, too.   
  
And saw the stormtroopers coming round the corner.   
  
There were only four of them, but they blocked the only way out. They looked at Vader and Padmé and then at the fallen guards.   
  
A stormtrooper didn't ask question in a situation like this. These were no exceptions. They opened fire, but as the blasterbolts enclosed to the couple standing with their backs against the door leading to the detention area it was as if they hit an invisible wall and bounced back.   
  
Padmé glanced at Vader. He stood with his hand raised and eyes closed. Then his face hardened and a loud crack echoed through the room as the guards stiffened and then fell to the floor.   
  
He took her hand and dragged her with him.   
  
"C'mon! We don't have much time."   
  
She didn't protest.   
  
---

  
Korlon Eysh frowned. Why did it take so long. Whoever was responsible for this delay would be severely punished once Korlon laid his hands on him.   
  
He looked at the aide standing next to him.   
  
"Call the cellblock and find out what is taking them so long."   
  
"Yes, sir!" '   
  
The man bowed his head and picked up his comlink.   
  
Made the call.   
  
Frowned.   
  
"Sir, they're not responding."   
  
Eysh gave him a cold stare.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"The cellblock doesn't answer, sire. Actually, it seems as if their comlinks have been destroyed..."   
  
Eysh interrupted him, feeling the cold anger grow in his heart. So, the Republic had managed to track him down...   
  
"Send troopers to the hangar immediately!"   
  
He took a deep breath. He mustn't lose his focus now.   
  
They wouldn't get away with this. Not alive.

---

Vader came to a halt and Padmé barely managed not to run straight into him.   
  
"What?" she demanded.   
  
He smiled coldly.   
  
"Just a little thing to take care of. It won't take long."   
  
"It better not!"   
  
"If you feel so insecure you can return to your cell, where you are safe", he hissed. Then he reached under his clothes and picked up a small item, hardly lager than two nails. He kneeled and fastened it low on the wall.   
  
She frowned.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
He smiled.   
  
"A small but very powerful bomb. Right here", he tapped at the wall, "is the ship's power-reserve. When this little beauty detonates, the ship will go up into smoke."   
  
"Where did you get that?"   
  
"On my way to your cell. They haven't deleted my override codes, so entering the weapon store wasn't too hard."   
  
"Why, then?"   
  
"I'm not very fond of crazy Commanders who's trying to kill me."   
  
"Kill you?"   
  
"Kill me."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Vader shrugged.   
  
"Guess he didn't like my aftershave."

  
She gave him an annoyed glance, but decided to drop it.   
  
"Did they send you to rescue me?" she asked instead.   
  
He snorted.   
  
"Don't be stupid."   
  
"You escaped then."   
  
"Well, seems as if, huh?"   
  
She eyed him closely.   
  
"If they didn't send you, why did you come?" she asked quietly.   
  
He rose, as if he hadn't heard her and pointed down the corridor.   
  
"We better be going."   
  
Before she could demand and answer, or say anything at all, he gripped her hand and started to run. She had no choice but to follow him as quickly as she could.   
  
  
  
  
It took about five minutes to reach the hangar. It wasn't that far, but every now and then they ran into troopers. Vader could handle the easily enough, and Padmé had picked up a blaster from one of the fallen guards as well. But it was a little time consuming for them to stop every thirty seconds to kill half a dozen of white armoured troops.   
  
Vader stopped abruptly and cursed silently. Padmé peered over his shoulder, and was tempted to do the same.   
  
The hangar was filled with armed men. And by the far end of the room stood Korlon Eysh, surrounded by guards in simpler versions of his own red and blue armour.   
  
She looked at her husband.   
  
"So, your lordship, how are you going to save us from this?"   
  
He barely gave her a quick glance, completely focused on the scenery before them. Then he turned to his wife.   
  
"We have no choice but to make a run for it."   
  
"You are crazy!"   
  
"Says the one who led a very small group of warriors and handmaidens into a castle occupied with hundreds of enemies."   
  
She ignored him.   
  
"Wouldn't it be better to wait and see what happens?"   
  
He grimaced.   
  
"Sure it would, but the bomb detonates in five minutes."   
  
"Intelligent, Dark Lord, really."   
   
"Listen, Padmé. I can't kill all of them, they're too many even for me. But I can use the Force to make them fall. Perhaps they will be so shocked or dizzy that we can reach the ship before they reacts."   
  
"Perhaps."   
  
"It's not like we have a choice."   
  
He was right. It wasn't.   
  
"OK. Let's do it your way."   
  
He nodded.   
  
"At my signal. Ready?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Go!" he yelled.

She ran out in the hangar without hesitation, with Vader slightly behind her. The stormtroopers reacted immediately but then something slammed them against the walls. It was like a very strong wind swept through the room and made them fall like shak-r'a pawns.   
  
But as Vader had said, there were many of them, and not even a Jedi of his potential could keep all of them down for long. They stood and opened fire. Padmé ran, focusing on the ramp, only a few steps away.   
  
Something hit her in the back and she fell. At first she felt nothing but then a freezing feeling started to creep up her back. She couldn't feel her legs anymore -   
  
And then she lost consciousness and everything faded away as she heard Anakin scream her name.

TBC


	5. Reconsilation

Well, guys, this is the last chapter in this little story...Thank you for all the nice and encouraging comments. You made this a lot of fun...Also, thanks to AngelQueen for her kind help and advise. So, on with the story...Enjoy!

---

"Padmé!"   
  
He saw her fall, and he knew that he must be the one screaming her name, but the voice came from so far away and sounded nothing like his...   
  
Anakin threw himself on his knees beside her. She was bleeding badly and as he lifted her, he could see that a pool of blood had already formed on the hard floor under her.   
  
He ran up on the ramp, into the ship. Not allowing himself to think, he put his wife - **_Padmé!_** - on the floor and rushed to the cockpit and started the engines.   
  
The Dark Force lifted and he steered her towards the entrance, using his will to force the spacelock open. As soon as he was outside the Dread he fed the computer with the co-ordinates for Coruscant and turned.   
  
Had he bothered to throw a quick glance at the chronometer it would have told him that only 45 seconds had passed since he and Padmé ran into the hangar.   
  
As the ship entered lightspeed he sank down besides the dying woman that was his wife.   
  
---

  
Korlon was stunned, both by shock and anger. They had fooled him! And it hadn't been just anyone to do so...it had been Vader himself! The Kel Dor cursed loudly.   
  
"Track down that ship! I want it now!"   
  
He turned to walk back to his office, gasping for control. So they had escaped.   
  
Well.   
  
Infuriating as it was, it would mean nothing. He would get them in the end.   
  
What the hell had Vader been doing here? Had the Republic somehow bribed him into saving the Senator, his wife?   
  
Korlon Eysh smiled. It wasn't too late to turn this into victory. And victory he would see, in the end. He knew it.   
  
He pushed the door open to his private quarters. Just as he was about to step into them a huge explosion shook the ship. The world was suddenly all light and heat.   
  
He hadn't time to feel any pain before the Dread went nova, together with all of its occupants.   
  
---

  
Vader stared at Padmé.   
  
Her face was pale as death itself, in contrast to the deadly red blood.   
  
She was dying.   
  
A few more minutes, and she would be gone.   
  
_NO!_

  
His whole soul rebelled against the thought, the possibility.   
  
Not Padmé, not his angel! He wouldn't allow it.   
  
_What can you do, Dark Lord? What good will all your great powers do you now, now that she is dying? All this time, and you never even realized that you still love her. Not until now, when it's too late._  
  
He loved her. He always had. Not even during his service to the Emperor had he stopped loving her.   
  
But all he'd given her was death.   
  
No. It couldn't end like this. He wouldn't, would never, ever, allow it.   
  
_Never.   
_  
He forced himself to calm down, not looking at her wounded body, Opened himself to the Force.   
  
It filled him, as it always did.   
  
But now, for the first time in more than a year, he didn't bend it to his will, but let it flow through him, strengthened it with his love.   
  
He laid his hands on her shoulders and let the Force flow through her as well -   
  
He...would...never...allow...her..to...die!   
  
It was hard - harder than anything he'd ever done before. He reached, reached for something to hold on too...and there, almost out of his reach, he found it...   
  
He kept on focusing, focusing on the only thing that could save her now.   
  
His love -   
  
Won't...let...her...die...   
  
It flowed through them like water, bound them together and healed the bond that once had been stronger than the Force itself.   
  
_- that still was stronger - _   
  
Slowly - if time still existed - the wounds started to heal.   
  
And as he kept on concentrating, as the bleeding stopped, his own wounds, hidden deep in his soul, was slowly mended as well.   
  
Her love...as he gave his life to save his angel, her love kept him alive, and chased away all darkness from his heart.   
  
Unable to resist - without any reasons to do so - he submitted to his destiny and once and for all surrendered his body and his mind to the light.   
  
  
  


  
Suddenly, the pain was gone. Padmé opened her eyes. She only felt warmth and peace...and love.   
  
She was alive.   
  
Anakin - _Anakin!_ - met her amazed gaze. He smiled through his tears.   
  
She imagined she was crying too. But she reached out her hand towards him and he took it, held it as if he would hold on to it through eternity.   
  
And they both knew he would.

---

The Council sat in the room. For hours they'd been trying to come up with ways to find Darth Vader. Despite all they'd done, there were still no traces of the Dark Lord.   
  
Mace Windu sighed.   
  
"We won't be able to keep this secret much longer."   
  
Ki-Adi Mundi frowned.   
  
"Wouldn't we be able to reach him through the Force?"   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head.   
  
"I'm afraid he's too strong for that. Even if…"   
  
He was interrupted as Mace Windu's comm beeped. The Jedi Master picked it up and turned it on.   
  
"Yes?" he asked in his deep voice. He listened and then his eyes suddenly widened. No emotion could be heard in his voice, though.   
  
"Of course. We'll be there immediately."   
  
He put away the small devise and lifted his head to meet their wondering stares. The look in his eyes was distant as he spoke.   
  
"The air controls received a message from Vader a minute ago. He claims that Senator Amidala is on the ship with him, and they'll be docking the main hangar in a few minutes."   
  
Silence filled the room. Then Obi-Wan spoke hesitatingly, but unable to hide the hope in his voice.   
  
"If he's saved her, there's a possibility…"   
  
"Perhaps", Mace Windu agreed. "Let's go find out, shall we?"   
  
  
  
  
The hangar was crowded. The Jedi joined Bail Organa who stood in the middle of it, surrounded by armed guards.   
  
The dark-haired Chancellor gave them a glance.   
  
"What do you think?" he asked in a low voice.   
  
"Feel it we would, if a trap it was", Yoda answered cryptically. The man nodded slowly.   
  
"You think that he saved her? Wouldn't that indicate that he was...ah, returning to the light, as you might put it?"   
  
"It's possible", Mace Windu said. "We can't know for sure until we've met him, though. Maybe he'll just dump the Senator and run away. I'm not sure if we can stop him."   
  
"Wouldn't it have been easier fro him if he left her on some planet with Republic presence?"   
  
"It would have. And that's why we believe there is a chance Anakin is back, unlikely as it would seem."   
  
Obi-Wan swallowed. A chance. There was a chance.   
  
He tried to banish the hope growing in him. If they were wrong, the pain would be unbearable. He'd avoided that these last months, he suddenly realized. Instead of risking more pain, he'd allowed himself to be convinced that Anakin was gone for good, far beyond redemption. But maybe now…   
  
The ship appeared and sank slowly down to the smooth floor. And then the engines were turned off.   
  
Total silence filled the room until it was interrupted by the low hiss from the ramp lowering itself to the ground. It hit the floor with a low dump and then footsteps echoed through the hangar as two beings emerged from the ship.   
  
Padmé wore Anakin's jacket over the remnants of her soiled clothing. Anakin – Obi-Wan's eyes were suddenly filled with tears: it was really Anakin – was still dressed in the dark uniform he'd worn when he fled three days ago. It was incredibly dirty, but more or less in one piece.   
  
The couple stopped when they reached the floor. Hand in hand they stood so for a few moments, looking at the crowd. Then Bail Organa stepped forward and caught Padmé in a bear hug.   
  
"We are relieved to see you again, Senator", he said with a small bow as he let go of her. She returned his smile.   
  
"It's nice to be home again, Chancellor. Imperial hospitality leaves something to be desired."   
  
"I would guess." He turned to look at Anakin. "We are a bit surprised to see you...Lord Vader." There was a question in his words.   
  
Obi-Wan could see an embarrassed smile on the younger man's lips. The former Dark Lord bowed his head.   
  
"I would much prefer Anakin, Chancellor", he said, answering Bail's unspoken question.  
  
Bail nodded thoughtfully.   
  
"I guessed that much." He threw a quick glance at the gathered Jedi. "You would want to speak to him, I take it?"   
  
Mace Windu nodded.   
  
"I think that would be appropriate", he confirmed.   
  
"Well then, take him. Give me a call when you are finished, will you? Padmé, you seem to be in need of a shower, if you excuse me for saying so. And medic, perhaps."   
  
"I don't think medical treatment will be needed, Bail. Anakin took care of that."   
  
"Maybe you better talk to a doctor anyway", Anakin suggested. "I'm not that experienced with healing."   
  
She nodded.   
  
"If you say so, love. I see you later then."   
  
He nodded with a pleading look at Bail and the Jedi.   
  
"I hope."   
  
She gave him a stern glance.   
  
"I'm not losing you again, Anakin. You won't go anywhere without me."   
  
Bail motioned for the squad of guards, and they left the hangar together with the Supreme Chancellor and the Senator of Naboo. That left Anakin alone, standing face to face with the Jedi. For a moment, no one spoke or moved.   
  
Then Obi-Wan stepped forward to stand right in front of his former apprentice. The blonde man met his gaze, uncertainty and shame written all over his features. Obi-Wan beheld him for another moment, then placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder.   
  
"It's good to see you again, my friend", he said calmly.   
  
Anakin looked at his master. The tone and look was just as he remembered them from his apprenticeship. Calm, gentle, with just a touch of amusement.  
  
"Obi-Wan…"   
  
And then he was in his arms, resting his head against the bearded Jedi's shoulder. And Obi-Wan felt the last of a dead Dark Lord's shields crumble as he embraced his friend.   
  
He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy.   
  
"It's all right, Anakin. Now it's all right."   
  
After a very long night filled with dark dreams, the morning had finally come and the light returned to the world.   
  
The two friends held each other for another minute, then they broke the embrace, sharing a slight smile.   
  
"Go, shall we? We have a lot to discuss with you, Anakin", said Mace Windu. But even though the voice was stern, Obi-Wan thought he could detect a faint smile lingering on his dark lips.

---

Two hours later, Anakin was alone in a small, circular chamber. The room was spare, with only a table and eight chairs. But there was a big panorama window, and the view quite wonderful. But thought Anakin stood by the window, seemingly staring out through it, he didn't really see anything.

The Jedi had listened to his tale of the events from the moment when he escaped until he returned with Padmé, then they'd sent him to rest in one of the empty rooms the Jedi inhabited, and told him to wait there.   
  
Well. It was probably a good sign that they let him rest unguarded.   
  
On the other hand, had his mind been on escape, they would have sensed it. Besides, had it been that way, he wouldn't have come in the first place, right?   
  
Anakin sighed. They'd promised they wouldn't send him to Arkana II without saying goodbye to Padmé. He was grateful for that...but he didn't want to leave her at all!   
  
It would be more proper if he was to work to make up for his crimes, right? Sure, he'd messed up badly - he was sorry for that - but he wanted to atone for it. Ought to count for something, shouldn't it?   
  
He made a grimace, and grinned, a little self-ironic. _Skip it, Skywalker, you know you deserve whatever they throw at you.  
  
_Obi-Wan forgave him. He should have expected that: his master had always been the kind one. Anakin smiled. Too kind, he believed at times. He longed to talk with the older Jedi, for hours and hours. There was so much he wanted to say...   
  
As if the other had felt his silent wish, Obi-Wan suddenly appeared through the door that opened with a low hiss.   
  
"How are you?", he asked, and Anakin could hear the joy in his voice. It caused him a great lot of happiness - his master still loved him - and equally much guilt. Obi-Wan had deserved better...   
  
"I'm fine." He shrugged. "Won't deny that I'm really nervous, too. The Council's faces are made of stone."   
  
"But not their hearts. I don't think you'll have to worry."   
  
"Wish you're right. Small chance of that happening, of course..."   
  
Obi-Wan raised his brow, and gave the younger man an ironic glance.   
  
"I thought I missed you. Silly me."   
  
Anakin grinned, but then he turned serious.   
  
"I missed you too, master. Even though I would never admit it, not even to myself, I missed you all the time."   
  
"Well, at least now you see my never-ending superiority."   
  
"You're a big fake, Obi-Wan. Everyone thinks you're so humble, but to your apprentice you reveal your true self."   
  
"Only because no one would believe you if you told them the truth." Then the Jedi Master shook his head. "Enough banter. I came to fetch you. The Council requests your presence."   
  
Anakin straightened, his heart beating faster.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me at once?" he asked.

Obi-Wan smiled.   
  
"Patient is a virtue I feel that you've not yet mastered. And as a dutiful senior Jedi..."   
  
Anakin gave him a very miffed look and walked past him.   
  
"Coming, are you?"   
  
"Right after you, Anakin."   
  
"You're not going to tell me what you've decided, right?"   
  
"I'm not allowed. Besides, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."   
  
"Of course not", Anakin snorted.

  
Together they walked down the corridor, and then stopped outside the Council's chamber.   
  
"Well, good luck", Obi-Wan said.

  
"You're not coming in?"   
  
"No. But I don't think you will need me."   
  
"I always need you, master."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled and leaned forward to give Anakin a quick, comforting hug.   
  
"Don't keep them waiting."   
  
Anakin returned the smile and then he stepped into the chamber to receive his future.

---

The Jedi Council - now with only nine members - sat in the usual circle, and their faces revealed nothing. No surprise, Anakin thought to himself as he stepped forward to stand in the middle of the ring and bowed his head.   
  
"Masters", he acknowledged.   
  
"Anakin", Mace Windu greeted. "We've been discussing what you've told us."   
  
Anakin waited, his heart beating so hard it would seem as if it was making its way out of his chest.   
  
"In the light of the recent events Chancellor Organa has agreed to erase your life-sentence to Arkana II."   
  
Anakin did his best to stop the smile from showing. He didn't think they were finished with that, but at least they wouldn't lock him up forever with an Ysalamir as his only companion. Nothing could be worse than that.   
  
"You will return to your service as a Jedi Knight...with a few special conditions."   
  
Mace Windu stared at him, his calm gaze making him feel as if he was made of glass.   
  
"For the next two years, you won't go on missions alone, nor will you leave the planet without permission. You may live with your wife, but you are to report to your master every week." He shook his head. "We've argued about this, your marriage. You rebelled against the code, and kept it a secret...But in the end, your love for Senator Amidala saved you from the Dark Side. Because of that, we feel it would be wrong to keep you from each other. Besides", he added with a wry grimace, "I don't think we'd succeed should we try." He looked at Anakin, waiting for comments.   
  
Anakin bowed his head.   
  
"I'm grateful, master. I will not fail your trust."   
  
Something that was similar to a small smile lingered on the bald man's lips.   
  
"We don't think you will. However, there is one last condition..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"There will be a press conference later this evening, concerning Korlon Eysh's defeat. Of course we weren't able to keep it secret, and it's time to let the public know all about it. And of course, about Lord Vader's change of heart."   
  
Anakin frowned. He had a bad feeling about this...   
  
"And I'm supposed to...?"   
  
"Be there and convince everyone what a nice person you are, perfectly trustworthy, and repentant."   
  
"What?"   
  
There was no doubt this time. The head of the Council was smiling, as were many of the other members. Anakin stared at them.   
  
"You've got to be kidding me! You can't be serious!"   
  
"Of course we are. You have a meeting with Bail Organa in five minutes. He will give all the information you need."   
  
"I can't do that!"   
  
"Oh yes, you can. We have the deepest faith in you", Mace Windu said serenely. Anakin gave him a sour glance, full of suspicion.   
  
"You do this only to be mean, right?", he accused.   
  
"Of course not. We are the Jedi Council", Mace admonished delightedly. "We're only trying to teach you a valuable lesson."   
  
"Which is...?"   
  
"Don't turn to the Dark Side, and if you do, don't turn back until everyone that might punish you are dead and buried."   
  
Anakin grunted.   
  
"Yeah, sure. Next time I kill you all, then I turn back."   
  
But he had to smile. Sure, this was about the stupidest thing he'd ever done, but at least the amused smile on the Council's lips told him what he wanted to know: forgiveness had been granted. And as long as that was the case, he could withstand anything.   
  
He sighed, and let his shoulder drop.   
  
"I guess I better head for the Chancellor's then", he said. "When the two years are finished, am I back to normal life again?"   
  
"Everything forgotten", Mace promised with a slight smile. "Now go. We'll be looking forward to your holo-appearance later tonight."   
  
Anakin muttered nothing, bowed his head and left the room. Obi-Wan was waiting outside, and judging from the grin on his face, he was just as amused as the Council with Anakin's assignment.   
  
Anakin glared at him.   
  
"This wasn't your idea, was it?" he asked suspiciously.

  
"Actually, it was Bail's. As was the rest of it", Obi-Wan explained.

   
"I think I'll have a long talk with that guy."   
  
Obi-Wan lifted his brow.   
  
"You shouldn't complain, Anakin. You got off easily."   
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm happy, really, but...press conference? Me?"   
  
"Ah, you might find out that you love it."   
  
Obi-Wan didn't get Anakin's answer, since it was give in Huttese, but he had an idea it wasn't very kind.   
  
"You should watch your mouth, Anakin. It'll get you into trouble someday."   
  
"I'm used to it", the blonde Jedi shrugged.

"I won't debate that. You'll find Bail in his office at the next level", Obi-Wan told him.   
  
"OK. I see you later? After the conference?"   
  
"I'll be in my quarters. Watching the holonews."   
  
That warranted him another sour, but also slightly amused, look and then the taller man turned and walked down the corridor. Obi-Wan watched him leave with an affectionate smile on his lips. Then he shook his head and headed for Padmé's apartment.   
  
---  
  
Anakin knocked on the door and waited until it slid open. Bail was alone, sitting behind his desk and reading some hardcopy documents. He lifted his head when Anakin entered, a small smile on his lips.   
  
"Ah, Anakin. Do come in. Have a seat."   
  
Anakin sank down in the comfortable visitor's chair, then gave the Supreme Chancellor a weary look.   
  
"They told me the press conference was your idea. I'm really grateful you don't send me to Arkana, or anything, but couldn't you be lenient and sentence me to something like torture or whatever."   
  
Bail smiled and rose.   
  
"If we want to keep you here on Coruscant, more or less in freedoom, there are some political needs to be satisfied. The special conditions aren't there for your sake: it's to make the Senate happy. The press conference is to calm the public", he explained.

   
"It's one big fake, isn't it?" Anakin asked dryly.

  
"Most politics are. However, it's important that you make a good impression. Honestly repentant, humble. Don't overdo it, though."   
  
Anakin closed his eyes, and sighed. He opened them again, and stared at his dark-haired friend.   
  
"Enjoying this, aren't you?" he accused the Supreme Chancellor.

  
Bail grinned.   
  
"Certainly. I think this is the perfect solution...It'll satisfy everyone, and you'll hate the conference enough to make it a punishment."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, great." Anakin waved his hand.

  
"Only so that you understand."   
  
"Yeah, it's fine, Bail! Go on, shall we?"   
  
The other man smiled mildly.   
  
"On your request", he said.

---

"I can't believe this is happening", Anakin mumbled to Padmé, who was standing next to him. She smiled, with just a touch of amusement.   
  
"You'll do fine, don't worry."   
  
"Yeah, right, don't worry", Anakin answered wryly. "How the hell did I end up like this?"   
  
"Want me to answer that?"   
  
He gave her a quick glance, and smiled, slightly embarrassed.   
  
"On second thought, no. I'll stop whining."   
  
"Are you ready?"   
  
Wife and husband turned as one when they heard Bail's voice, coming from behind them. He stood there, grinning at both of them.   
  
Anakin sighed and bent forward to kiss Padmé, then looked at Bail.

   
"I don't think I'll ever be ready, so let's get it over with."   
  
"It'll be fine", the Chancellor assured him.   
  
"Padmé told me the same."   
  
"She's a wise woman."   
  
Anakin gave them both a sour glance.   
  
"I just can't get rid of the feeling that you're all laughing behind my back."   
  
"If you have a problem with that, we can do it openly,"   
  
"Oh, thanks a lot."   
  
Padmé laughed, and shook her head.   
  
"You're impossible, both of you. Have fun."   
  
She kissed Anakin's cheek, then turned and left the small antechamber.   
  
"Have fun?" Anakin mumbled.   
  
"I thought you promised her to stop whining."   
  
"So you heard that."   
  
"I sure did."   
  
Anakin sighed.   
  
"This isn't my day, is it?"   
  
The Chancellor smiled widely.   
  
"It certainly is. You'll get all the attention at the press-conference!"   
  
"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"   
  
Bail shook his head.   
  
"Force grant me patient. Go, shall we?"   
  
"Do I have a choice?"   
  
"Not the slightest."   
  
Together they walked over to the measured floor and stopped outside the door leading to the big chamber, where the conference was to be held.   
  
Bail gave Anakin another smug smile, then pressed the controls. Anakin took a deep breath as the door slid open and followed his friend through the opening.   
  
The room was filled with reporters and holoteams. And everyone turned their heads to look at the couple when they sat down behind the desk standing on a podium set half-a-meter higher than the rest of the room.   
  
For a moment, the silence was total.   
  
Then Bail smiled pleasantly, totally the experienced politician.   
  
"Gentlebeings"; he said, and then delivered an elegant and spare speech, which included a short summary of the last days. "And now, right beside me", Bail finished, with another gentle smile, "I have Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader. We'll be available for half an hour, and happy to answer your questions."   
  
At the mention of his name, all headlights were directed at Anakin, and suddenly he was bathing in light. Spotting the holocameras he realized that his face was now seen all over the galaxy.   
  
He swallowed, then forced himself to smile. He had a feeling, though, that it seemed more like a grimace.   
  
"Well", Bail said, giving Anakin a teasing glance. "Let's start with the Human male in the left corner."   
  
---  
  
"He doesn't look all too content"; Amidala remarked.   
  
Obi-Wan smiled and leaned back in the sofa.   
  
"Well. At least he hasn't vomited yet."   
  
She giggled.   
  
"We're horrible. We should feel sorry for him…"   
  
"I do. On some level. But the thought of Anakin Skywalker in a situation like this…I can't help but feeling this is exactly what he deserves."   
  
"You are horrible!"   
  
"No, I'm only…"   
  
"Shush! The questions are about to start."   
  
Both of them fell silent as they turned their full attention to the holoviewer where a simply dressed Human stood.   
  
"I have a question for Lord Vader, or Skywalker, or whatever he wants to call himself. How can you possibly defend the crimes you've committed?"   
  
Anakin gave him a pained look, then leaned forward and spoke into the speaking unit.   
  
"I do not wish to defend them. I take full responsibility for my past, and will face the consequences of that."   
  
"Not bad", Obi-Wan mumbled.   
  
"Bad question", Amidala said with a frown. "Why can't them let him be?"   
  
"How do you feel when thinking of your victims? Do you ever think of them?" That was a femal Barabel.   
  
"All the time", Anakin said quietly, but the loudspeaker caught his words and carried the sound of them through the big room. The blonde Jedi blushed, but then lifted his head. "I regret every single deed. If there was a way for me to change the past, I would do so, no matter what. I can't do that, however. The only thing I can do is to go on, and do my best to atone for my past sins."   
  
"And how are you going to achieve that?"   
  
"By being a Jedi, and work to re-establish the Repbulic."   
  
"Chancellor, don't you think a lot of people will be upset with the fact that you allow this man to walk around freely? Won't they demand a heavier punishment?"   
  
Bail cleared his throat.   
  
"Anakin Skywalker has proved to us that his regret is sincere. Sure, we could lock him up, but that would serve no purpose. A punishment is supposed to show the sinner that his way is wrong. If that already has been achieved, it won't be a punishment, but revenge. And as we all know, that is of the Dark Side. Besides, the tradition is that the Jedi deal with their own. So it will be this time."   
  
"Will he return to the state of being a Jedi?"   
  
"Yes. There are certain conditions to that, however, and if he breaks the rules, serious actions will be taken."   
  
After that, the questions went on to different aspects of Korlon Eysh's attack and how Bail was working to stabilize the political climate after this.   
  
Anakin started to relax. Sure, a public confession of his sins wasn't his favourite way of spending an afternoon, but well…he deserved it. Maybe he'd survive this after all.

---

"See? It wasn't that bad, was it?"   
  
Anakin shrugged, but then he smiled. It was over, and he was all but fainting from relief. The couple wandered down the corridor, away from the conference room to the parts of the buildings where some of the Senators lived.  
  
"Nah. I got off easily, didn't I?" he said.

Bail returned the smile.   
  
"You did. But I guess you aren't complaining, huh?"   
  
"Not particularly", Anakin admitted.

They stopped where the corridor split in two.   
  
"You're heading for Padmé's apartment, am I right?" the Supreme Chancellor asked.

"Your instincts serve you well, Chancellor."   
  
"Well, I am a politician."   
  
"Yeah. That's why I'm so surprised", Anakin told him with a smirk.

Bail shook his head.   
  
"You aren't this rude to the Council, are you?"   
  
Anakin rolled his eyes.   
  
"Are you crazy? They'd use my skin for a carpet."   
  
"Sounds like an interesting idea."   
  
"I bet. See ya, Chancellor."   
  
"Yes. But then I want to find you receiving a medal for your heroic actions," Bail admonished.

 "Yes, Chancellor."   
  
"Very well. Goodnight, Anakin."   
  
"Same to you, Bail."   
  


  
  
  
When he entered the apartment, both Obi-Wan and Padmé was waiting for him.   
  
The bearded Jedi that had been his Master and best friend for so long grinned at him.   
  
"Let me guess. You loved it and are now planning to do this all over again, just to get to attend another press-conference?"   
  
Anakin raised his eyebrows.   
  
"To do this all over again? You mean, turn to the Dark Side, and then back again?"

  
"Don't tell the Council I gave you the idea."   
  
Anakin rolled his eyes, and looked down at Padmé as he embraced her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.   
  
"He's out of his mind", he told her.   
  
"Certainly. He loves you, doesn't he?"   
  
"As do you, Senator. Or am I wrong about that?"   
  
"Don't be a fool, dear husband. Of course not."   
  
"Well, does that make you a raving lunatic too?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Doesn't sounds all too logic, if you ask me."   
  
The soft kiss they shared stopped her from answering, but once their lips were parted she gave him a dignified look.   
  
"I'm not asking you. If I say it is that way, then it is."   
  
"That's tough."   
  
"Complaining, are you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm not that stupid", Anakin replied.

"I'm glad."   
  
This kiss lasted longer. An amused grunt interrupted it, though. Anakin gave Obi-Wan a slightly embarrassed glance.   
  
"Sorry, Obi-Wan. I…" He cut himself off, blushing.  
  
"…forgot you?" his friend finished with a raised eyebrow. Anakin hesitated, then nodded sheepishly.   
  
"Sorry. It's just that…"   
  
Obi-Wan made a dismissive gesture.   
  
"It's okay, Anakin. I understand. You've been separated for a very long time. I'll leave, so that you can re-explore each other."   
  
Wife and husband exchanged glances, then Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with an innocent smile.   
  
"That's an order, Master?" 

The Jedi didn't answer, just turned and walked out through the door. They watched him leave, then Anakin shook his head.

"I'd never thought Obi-Wan, stuffed with the Jedi Code, would ever say something like that", he remarked. "Maybe he understands more than I thought."

"I've come to the same conclusion", Padmé agreed.

And then they spoke of Obi-Wan no more that evening. They were busy.  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later she was resting in his arms, her head under his chin. He caressed her hand, which he held in his.   
  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"   
  
"It has."   
  
"But we're here now."   
  
She lifted her head and smiled at him. It was the smile he remembered from their first meeting, so many years ago. Much had changed. But not that smile.   
  
"Yes", she agreed softly, and let her finger follow his cheekbone. "We're here now."   
  
  
  
EPILOGUE

  
The gardens of Theed were greener and more alive than ever. Anakin couldn't help but smile as he took in the beauty. And spotted something even more beautiful approaching him.   
  
She was smiling, he saw. No, he corrected himself. She was beaming.   
  
"In a happy mood?" he asked as he caught her in a close embrace.   
  
She looked up at him, her eyes shining like the sparkling stars.   
  
"Anakin, you…you cannot guess."   
  
He grinned and kissed her teasingly in the neck.   
  
"Well, if I can't guess, why don't you tell me?"   
  
She just sighed and leaned against him, burying her head in his chest.   
  
"Hey, Padmé, this isn't fair!"   
  
She lifted her and met his gaze.   
  
"We're going to have a baby."   
  
It took him a few seconds to understand what she was saying. Had she - ?   
  
"A baby?" he whispered.   
  
She nodded.   
  
"A baby."   
  
He stared out into nothingness, then back at her perfect face. A huge smile grew in his face.   
  
"This…this is just…I love you."   
  
"Love you, too."   
  
Together they collapsed on the soft grass, too happy to stop laughing. Finally they managed to calm down, and Anakin sat, dragging her into his lap.   
  
She touched his face, and sighed happily.   
  
"Anakin…we're having a baby."   
  
He smiled, and put his hand on her stomach, reaching for the small being that was their child. As realization hit him, his smile turned into an amazed grin.   
  
"No, love", he whispered against her hair. "We're having two."   
  
---  
  
That night Anakin was standing on the balcony, staring at the night sky where thousands of stars shone brightly.   
He couldn't remember ever feeling this peaceful or happy-   
  
He and Padmé were going to have a baby. Two babies. He was smiling, as had he been the whole day. He couldn't wait until Obi-Wan arrived. The Jedi had stayed on Coruscant when Anakin was granted permission to leave the planet for a week. Obi-Wan would join them for the three last days, though.   
  
"I miss you, master", Anakin whispered to the stars. "And you can't imagine what I have to tell you."   
  
He smiled once more, and shook his head. Indeed the stars shone more brightly than ever before.   
  
Anakin stood unmoving for another minute, contemplating the beauty of the galaxy where he'd been granted an existence.   
  
"Thank you", he said quietly, aiming his gratitude to the eternal Force, the very core of the sparkling universe itself.   
  
With that, the Chosen One turned and walked back to the illuminated room where the center of his very own personal universe was waiting for him.

The End


End file.
